Maya Hart
Maya Hart (Maya Penelope Hart) is a secondary protagonist in Girl Meets World. Maya is the fifteen-year-old daughter of Kermit and Katy Hart. She is Riley Matthews' best friend. Maya isn't one of the best students in school, but she still looks up to Cory Matthews as a father figure. She is deeply loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya has a crush on Joshua Matthews, who is three years older than her as well as Riley's uncle, as well as Lucas Friar, one of her closest friends and on General Grievous, the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems who is also way above age. However, Maya has twisted her mind to have Grievous all to herself. Personality Maya is a bit of a trouble maker, and that gives her a "bad girl" image. However, it is evident that she's not actually a "bad girl," and isn't actually tough. She acts like she doesn't care about something, in order for Riley to contradict and come up with a plan. It also gave her a bit of a popularity boost. She is witty and "absolutely magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to." Nevertheless, Maya can also be vulnerable, as seen in "Girl Meets Flaws," when she admitted her flaw was being "broken." Also, she is very loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya acts over-confidently and supports Riley when she wants to be like her. Although, Maya has said she is not always proud of the person she is. She is the female version of Shawn. Maya depends heavily on Riley to help her and fix her problems, or come up with a scheme, until Girl Meets Creativity, when Riley stayed silent and made Maya stop acting like she's doesn't care. With the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Maya Hart doesn't like Farkle Minkus and cares for General Grievous but Riley also "liked" Grievous which caused problems for the three of them. They later resolved the conflict and Maya became later possessive of Grievous, wanting him and beating up others to have him. In her superhero alter ego, Super Cadenza, Maya fights against the Decepticons and beats up people in this state. Maya Hart has gone crazy with her relationship and was perfectly fine before when she liked Grievous. Now, Maya is cunning, stronger, and fierce girl in the battlefield and can take on almost anyone with stealing Grievous's Kaleesh lightsabers. She is also very cruel enough to mess a Kaleesh's brain for the second time and make him think only about her and blaming it on others to cause manipuilation in the Confederacy and have good people actually trust her evil actions such as the Autobots. She also will pressure people into doing things she wants you to do and will take others families and put them in danger if you refuse. She also spanked Riley Matthews due to her not following her orders of keeping the truth from the heroic General. Despite this crazy state though, Maya still feels sympathy for Grievous and sometimes others. Maya hates getting spanked and will blame it on Riley. History Helping the Gen. Maya Hart was Riley's locker with Riley Matthews and were talking about Lucas Friar, Then, from a deadly missile launched by the antagonistic bounty hunter Jango Fett, got the heroic General Grievous trapped in John Quincy Adams Middle School. Grievous woke up and started banging his head on lockers freaking out, Maya tried to call the cops thinking Grievous was "crazy". Riley stopped her and talked friendly to the General after he calmed down realizing Maya or Riley wouldn't hurt him. Relationships Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Members Category:Villians Category:Back and Forth Characters